


Regret

by satyrgod



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some Implied Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: After a spur of the moment one night stand, Eichi decides to go out on a limb and tell Leo how he feels about him.This goes as well as one would expect.





	

“Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi said, suddenly, cutting through the silence that had fallen between the two after they’d finished. “Want to hear something that will probably make you sick?”

Leo, who was currently scrunched up on the other side of the bed, as far away from the emperor as possible, snorted. “You’ll tell me whether I wanna hear or not.”

“That’s true,” Eichi said with a laugh, before sitting up, staring at the other boy. “Mm, you’re really gonna hate to hear it though.” Leo rolled his eyes, though he was facing away from Eichi, so the other missed this.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Tsukinaga-kun.”

Leo stiffened in response, but gave no reply for what is probably the longest minute of Eichi’s life.

“No, you really haven’t,” Leo flatly replied, wishing the emperor would stop talking. He didn’t wanna deal with this. He wanted to go to sleep and forget this night had ever happened. He regretted it nigh instantly, and now this was getting thrown at him.

“And why do you say that?” Eichi asked, resting his chin on his knees.

“If you loved me, then why?” Leo didn’t have to specify, Eichi knew exactly what he was talking about. Normally, he’d force an answer out of Leo, but he’s actually hoping something will come out of this, despite how low the chances are. So he lets the king go, for once.

“I did it because I love you, Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi said, smiling as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Leo turned around to look at him, eyes shining with confusion and bitterness.

“You’re endlessly interesting, you know. And I can tell you have a lot of potential inside of you. That’s why I’ve pushed you. You should realize those things about yourself…” Eichi pauses, and Leo rolls all the way around to be actually facing him. “I was actually disappointed in last time’s conclusion. I didn’t think you’d just run away like a coward.”

Leo burst out laughing, sitting up in bed and doubling over.

“Eichi, I don’t know how I’m supposed to be able to reject you with lines like that!” Leo pauses to wipe at his eyes, apparently having laughed himself to tears, and Eichi just watchesd, waiting for him to continue. Leo takes a few seconds to calm down, and clearsed his throat before giving his answer.

“I will never, ever, _ever_ love you, Eichi. Not now, and not in a million years.”

Eichi’s heart freezes at Leo’s words, though he did expect something like this, and already had a retort at the ready.

“Why are we in bed together then, Tsukinaga-kun? If you hate me so much…. It is odd, isn’t it?”

Leo’s smile immediately dropped from his face, and he turned away, sitting on the side of the bed and scanning the floor for his clothes, clearly avoiding answering Eichi’s question.

“Are you going to run away again?” Eichi asked, and Leo just turned back around, looking more tired than Eichi had ever seen him.

“I’m not dealing with this,” he said simply, getting up to retrieve his shirt from the floor. “I’m going home, and we’re not talking about this ever again.”

He silently buttoned his shirt, retrieving his other clothes and finishing dressing himself.

Eichi’s smile never dropped.

“You can’t run forever, Tsukinaga-kun.”

Leo didn’t respond, and left through Eichi’s window within the minute.

Eichi stared out that window for a long time, the crushing weight of rejection weighing down on him. He finally laid back down, after a good long while, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

He’d never felt more stupid in his life. What had he been thinking? Of _course_ Leo didn’t love him back. This meant nothing to the other boy, clearly, so it should mean nothing to him as well.

Eichi continued to try to convince himself of this, ignoring how hurt he was over this entire ordeal. He tried not to think about how much he wanted to see Leo again before he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to write about leo rejecting eichi  
> i had a plot in mind and eventually they were gonna end up together but ehhh.... i might continue this later if i can get my motivation back


End file.
